


A Chance Meeting [podfic]

by paraka



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Gay Character, Length: 10-20 minutes, M/M, Olympics, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-12
Updated: 2010-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is a figure skater, Kris is a snowboarder. The Olympics are on. (Just go with the flow, this is too silly to have a summary anyway.)</p><p>A podfic of A Chance Meeting, written by jeyhawk</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance Meeting [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Chance Meeting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/115280) by [jeyhawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeyhawk/pseuds/jeyhawk). 



  
**Downloads:** [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/AI8%20RPF-A%20Chance%20Meeting%20by%20jeyhawk-paraka.mp3) | [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/AI8%20RPF-A%20Chance%20Meeting%20by%20jeyhawk-paraka.m4b)  
 **Length:** 10:14


End file.
